The Tattoo
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: The latest installment of the Symphony universe, started out as a one-shot and now will be two. Allie's birthday is coming up and Bea has a little gift she'd like to give her in the form of something permanent, but will Allie get her present when she takes a little prank too far? I guess you'll have to wait and see. Boomer, Kaz and others too! Ballie Bea x Allie hilarity. :)
1. Part 1

The Tattoo

* * *

This turned out to be longer than a one-shot, so… chapter 2 is in the works and on the way. Let me know how you guys are liking it so far in the reviews. Here's another addition to the Symphony universe. Which I should warn and remind, is total crack. :)

* * *

"It's lame."

"Aw, no hun, it's not at all!"

"It's completely fucking lame. I'm like a bloody teenager."

"Bea, it's your big life love. You're supposed to be a bloody teenager."

"I feel like an idiot. From badass, top dog, to this ridiculous state. Fucking hell."

"Bea, relax. I think you should do it. I know Allie would be over the moon about it."

"You don't think she'd think it's stupid?"

"Of course not! I mean, yea, she will tease you about it constantly, but she teases you about everything. But even so, she will probably cry over it. It's a really sweet gesture."

"I don't know… it just feels so corny."

"Anything with you these days is bloody corny Bea!"

Maxine and Bea picked their heads up from the table in H1, turning to look over at Boomer who had just entered the cell. Grinning per usual when she could get a dig in at Bea, Boomer waltzed over to the table, joining her friends seated there.

"Alright, spill it. What corny shit are you up to now Bea?" Boomer said, leaning a hand on her palm, Bea clenching her jaw.

"Ladies, I am too tired to break you two up today," Maxine said with a sigh, rolling her eyes at the pair.

"Ay? It's not my fault I speak the truth and red here can't handle it. I'm happy you're all soft now Bea! It's not like we need a top dog anymore with you and Kaz's hoity toity peace bullshit, eh."

"Maxine, please, just one bashing? I'm begging you," Bea pleaded, Boomer leaning back and laughing as Maxine waved her finger.

"Now, now. Remember when you got slotted for only a few nights? Alliecat wasn't too fond of that."

"Just because I'm in love with Allie doesn't mean she runs my life!" Bea hissed, causing Boomer to burst out into full-blown laughter and Maxine to bite her lip as she chuckled.

Bea looked at them incredulously.

"Yea? And want to remember when you lost your bacon privileges Boomer and Allie nearly lost it when I ignored you all… for like 2 days only?"

Boomer choked on her laugh, Maxine grimacing as she recalled that time as well. As much as they wanted to joke that the top dog now came with a leash and collar with her new owner, it was true she was still one of the sharpest and toughest women in here, even if she had a softer edge to her now.

"Aw, fucking hell, no threats on me bacon," Boomer said, looking between Max and Bea, Maxine smiling at the pair.

"So, you gonna tell me what is so corny?"

"Fuck no. You'll just make fun of me."

"Nah, I won't! Not after that bacon threat anyway. What's going on? You planning something?"

Bea glanced to Maxine, her friend throwing up her hands and not getting involved.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a surprise for Allie, with her birthday coming up and everything."

Boomer's face lit up.

"I didn't know she was having one up! Shit, it's a good thing I've been brewing, we can have a party," Boomer said, bouncing in her seat.

"Love, that really isn't the way to stay healthy to get pregnant," Maxine said, Boomer waving her off.

"Your clear of the cancer, I just struck out on a baby again. This idiot's in love-"

"Hey!"

"And Allie's having a birthday. Plus, they sent the Freak to Africa for all I bloody well know. We definitely have a reason to party!"

Boomer stood up, pointing at Bea.

"What do ya need for your corny lovey dovey shit Bea?"

"Fucking hell Boomer. I'll handle it. It's a surprise."

"Aw, come on. I might be able to help!"

"I doubt it," Bea replied wryly, as Boomer placed her hands on her hips.

"Bloody hell Bea, if it's something special, I might know who to go to. I've been at this prison longer than you, don't ya remember?"

Bea went to reply, but paused, Boomer's words ringing true. She closed her mouth and nodded her head, glancing to Maxine, who just raised her eyebrows. Bea deliberated in her mind, and finally came to a conclusion.

"Okay Booms, question then for ya?"

"Right. Go on."

"If, say, I wanted someone to give me a tattoo in this place, and I mean a good one, not some bullshit squiggle, like a real damn tattoo, who would I go to?"

"Aw that's easy, go to Stella."

"Stella!"

"Stella?"

Maxine and Bea both replied incredulously at the same time, Boomer looking back and forth between them.

"Yea, what of it? She did it for a living on the outside," Boomer replied, Bea frowning as she realized there were so many small details about this prison and its prisoners she was completely blind to.

"U-Um… oh, alright," Bea stuttered in, scratching her head.

"You gonna get Allie's face tatted to your ass or something?"

Bea's head perked up, and just when Boomer thought she was safe….

"BOOMER!"

* * *

Allie Novak had an easy morning in the kitchen, pleasantly joking with her former crew, chatting with Kaz. Her time in Wentworth prison was the really the only time in her life where she had so much support, stability and love, and she was definitely not taking it for granted.

As she walked back to H1, a skip in her step, she heard commotion coming from her unit, causing her to frown and pick up her pace. Was someone trying to stir shit up? Was Bea okay? What the hell was going on?

Allie sprinted the last bit, rounding the corner and flying into the cell, only to stop dead in her tracks.

"Seriously!"

Bea Smith's head perked up, the smaller woman on top of Boomer's back, holding the woman's head in a tight hold as she gave her, what appeared to be, a noogie. Boomer looked up guiltily.

"She started it."

Bea's head whipped back to Boomer, continuing her head rubbing, Boomer slapping the floor and trying to get out from under her until Allie made eye contact with Maxine. With a nod of their heads, Allie went over to Bea, trying to pull her off Boomer.

When the redhead wouldn't budge, Allie smirked and fell back on more devious tactics, reaching under Bea's shirt with both hands. Bea gasped, thinking Allie was about to do something dirty, turning to look at her. Allie met Bea's stare with a smirk, her fingers going to work along Bea's ribs, the blonde tickling her.

"Shit!" Bea said, wiggling and trying to get away from her girlfriend, unable to move away.

She finally flung herself off of Boomer's back, trying to swat at Allie who took full satisfaction in jumping on top of Bea and tickling her senseless.

"Bet you regret making me work out with you now, huh babe?"

"Sh-Shit… hehe… get…HA…. Off me!" Bea tried to shout out between giggles and gasps.

She finally managed to move and push Allie off to the side, gaining the upper edge and sitting on top of her catching her breath as the blonde cackled.

"First rule in taking down a top dog? Tickle attacks!" Allie said, laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

Boomer burst out laughing, quickly ceasing when Bea glared at her menacingly.

"Oh, what? She can make fun?"

"She's my, you _know_ , moron," Bea said, Allie wiping the tears from her eyes and leaning her front up, resting on her forearms.

"Aw, babe. I love you too."

Bea glanced at Allie, trying to fight her smile, rolling her eyes as she stood up. She offered her hand to Allie, the younger girl taking it and letting herself be pulled up. She jokingly stumbled, giving her an excuse to brush her front into Bea's, the redhead only shaking her head in reply.

"So Bea, remember what I told ya?" Boomer asked, breaking the spell between Allie and Bea.

Bea whipped her head to Boomer, eyes going wide in a panic, not wanting her to spill the beans. Maxine pinched Boomer, the girl jumping and smacking Max.

"Bloody hell, I'm not a total moron!" she said, turning back to Bea.

"Stella's a huge chocolate fan. I'd get her some, we used to share all the time."

"Why does Bea need to get Stella chocolate?" Allie asked, frowning at the thought of the large blonde who kicked her butt not too long ago.

"She had a family scare, Bea found her pretty upset the other day," Maxine lied smoothly.

Allie turned back to look at Bea.

"Aw, no. I'm sorry," Allie said, Bea turning her gaze back to her lover.

"Oh, um, yea. It's all good. I just need to find some chocolate I guess."

"Well, hey, I mean I have access to the kitchen. We could bake her something?" Allie said.

Bea looked up at Allie, and she felt like everyday she just fell more and more in love with her and her overwhelming kindness.

"Yea," Bea replied with a smile, Allie returning it and lighting up at the thought of some alone time with her redhead.

"Alright. We can do it tomorrow morning, get up before Kaz and the rest for my kitchen duty, and I'll make sure it bakes while you eat. We can decorate it after."

"What are we even gonna make?"

"I'll find something, no worries," Allie replied, pecking Bea on the lips.

"I still have many secrets up my sleeve," Allie said, throwing Bea a wink and heading out of the unit.

Bea shook her head, turning back to her friends.

"Ay, Bea, you gotta admit you're pretty smart."

"And why am I smart now all of a sudden?"

"Cause you got your girlfriend to buy her own birthday present basically?"

Bea felt her stomach drop.

"I… crap, I didn't mean to!" Bea said blushing, Maxine waving her off.

"No, of course not love. Plus, think of it this way. You and Allie are spending time doing something new tomorrow, she'll like it, even if she doesn't know what the cake is really about… wait, are you even making a cake?"

"Yea, what are you making? Can I have extras?"

Bea rolled her eyes.

"I'll let Allie worry about that, I'll make whatever she wants."

Maxine brought her hand to her heart, Boomer grinning like a fool at Bea, making the woman's blush grow darker.

"Jesus, when are you idiots gonna lay off?"

"Probably never," Boomer thought to herself, Maxine laughing, patting Boomer on the back.

"Here Booms, why don't you go handle things for our big party. Bea and I need to pay a visit to Stella."

"Oh, righto. So you're gonna ask her to tat ya?"

Bea gave Boomer a small smile.

"Yea, I um… there's a small tattoo I want, nothing major."

"And it's not Allie's face?"

Bea rolled her eyes.

"No, Boomer, Christ. Go take care of what you need to," Bea said, waving Boomer off, the larger woman moving to the exit.

"Alright, but when is her birthday anyway?"

"Next week," Bea replied.

"Shit, you better get that tat done sooner rather than later. It has to heal and you won't get any hanky panky on while it is."

Bea's face dropped.

"Shit."

"And I'm off!" Boomer said, exiting before she could see Bea's soon to be meltdown.

Bea turned to Maxine.

"How will I hide it from her? She's always so touchy," Bea said, causing Maxine to snort, crossing her arms as the wheels in her brain turned.

"Well, where do you want to get the tattoo?"

"I'm not sure… putting it on your heart is just stupid. The wrist would be nice, but I sort of want it to be private, like it's just for her and only she sees it?"

"You have one on your hip already, right?"

"Yea, on my back… I thought, maybe along my ribs… closer to my breast, on the right side?" Bea said, pointing to said area.

Maxine smiled.

"I actually like that. She'll be the only one that sees it, and it's not tacky or anything crazy."

"What, you don't think I should get a tramp stamp that says Alliecat? That was my backup plan," Bea said wryly, causing Max to throw her head back in laughter.

Bea nodded for Maxine to join her, grabbing her sketchpad from the table that held the small drawing she desired to have tattooed onto her body. Maxine linked arms with Bea as they walked.

"I must say though, we should do a fake one with that and show it to Boomer," Maxine said as they strolled down the hallway.

Bea chuckled.

"Can you even imagine her face? You know, now I'm quite tempted."

Maxine patted Bea, the pair grinning as they weaved their way through H block. They finally rounded the corner and went to the unit where the infamous Juice and her crew were held.

As Bea and Maxine entered, they gave Juice a nod, the woman nodding back curiously, the pair walking over to the couches where they found Stella seated. The blonde was minding her own business and reading a magazine, finally looking up when she heard people approaching.

Stella was a bit surprised to see the top dog, or at least whom she considered to be the top dog, standing before her with her right hand. A brief sense of panic shot down her spine until Bea gave her a small smile.

"Stella, could I have a word?" Bea asked.

She shot a look to Juice, the woman shrugging, Maxine walking away and heading to Juice, to see what she was up to.

"Yea, sure," Stella replied sitting up, Bea taking her cue and sitting on the table in front of Stella.

"So… I have a sort of odd request for you," Bea started, Stella's eyebrow rising curiously.

"Go on."

"I, uh… I want to get a tattoo. A trusted source told me if I should have anyone do it, it would be you."

Surprise registered in Stella's gaze, never in a million years thinking the top dog would come to her for anything, let alone a tattoo.

"There are others in here who tat as well."

"Yea, but I need someone good. I was told you did it on the outside," Bea replied, pulling up her sketchpad and flipping to the page where her small, yet detailed, sketch was drawn.

She pressed her lips together, passing the book over to Stella, the blonde taking it. Stella was surprised to see the top dog had talents other than murder and bashing, the intricacies of the small sketch rather beautiful. As a professional tattoo artist, or at least a former one, Stella rarely bothered doing jail tats for people, knowing that most of these dimwits were looking for the ratchet kind to make them look badass, rarely focused on the art and beauty of it all.

Stella kept staring at Bea's drawing, nodding in appreciation.

"The top dog bashes and sketches. Who would have thought?"

Bea rolled her eyes.

"Look, forget it," she began, reaching for her pad before Stella pulled it back.

"No, no, it's good. I'm just surprised. Most of the bitches in here want shit written like, 'don't mess' or something stupid. It's not often someone gives me something good to work with."

Stella looked to Bea.

"Can I keep this paper? I'm going to sketch a few variations myself, see which ones you like. You want it this big?"

Bea was stunned, surprised the woman was more eager than not to work with her.

"Um, yea. Maybe a tiny bit bigger. And actually… I only want this half done. The other half, well…."

"Is for your other half?" Stella replied with a smirk, Bea glaring at her with a smile.

"Maybe if she wants it," Bea said.

"My source told me you like sweets, so… I'm working on that as payment, but will you need anything else?"

Stella pursed her lips, trying to think of what she wanted… and then an idea sprung on her.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you," she said, Bea's eyebrow raising.

"I'm not bashing anybody for you."

"Good, because that's not what I wanted Queen Bea."

Bea grew confused until Stella motioned for Bea to come closer, leaning in and whispering in her ear. Bea pulled back smiling, nodding her head and thinking the idea was completely silly. Nevertheless, she held her hand out to Stella and shook it, agreeing to the terms.

"I'll get everything set up today and tomorrow. I'll expect ya the day after."

"How long will this take?"

"Mmm, depends. If we do a more intricate one, maybe an hour or two at most. A less detailed one, probably less than an hour. It's not too big."

"No, it's not. But alright, I'll see ya then."

Stella gave Bea a final nod, the redhead smiling and standing up, giving Juice a nod and gesturing for Maxine to follow.

"So? Everything sorted?"

"Yea. We struck a deal. It's all good."

"What's the deal?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll let you know when it happens," Bea said mysteriously, the pair walking out and heading off back into H1.

* * *

"Bea."

Bea grumbled, shaking her head.

"Bea."

"No… no, don't go."

Allie felt a sad smile rise on her face, squeezing Bea more tightly to her chest. She was in bed with Bea, it barely 6am. Allie had struck a deal with Smiles to let Bea accompany her to kitchen duty at the earlier hour, as the breakfast kitchen crew had to be up before the other prisoners in the mornings.

Allie brushed hair back from Bea's ear, the redhead squirming in her sleep. Allie felt a pang in her chest. It was like this somemornings where Allie tried to rouse Bea from sleep a little earlier. Ever since her brush with death by Ferguson's hands, Bea would feel panic sometimes when Allie tried to leave, her fear and worry invading her sleep as she drifted back to the time where she didn't wake up early enough to get to her lover before the Freak nearly took Allie away from Bea forever.

Allie planted a kiss on Bea's temple, her nose nuzzling against her.

"Baby wake up. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Bea was slowly coming out of her dream, gathering her bearings as she felt Allie wrapped around her from behind, her smell flooding Bea's senses.

"God, what time is it?" she groaned, Allie chuckling behind her.

"Just after six. Come on, we have a cake to go make."

"I don't wanna," Bea said stubbornly, trying to pull away from Allie and bury herself in her pillow.

"Come on babe, my birthday is coming up. It's supposed to be all about me," Allie said teasingly, kissing Bea's ear, her jawline, working her way down Bea's neck.

Bea released a sigh.

"Okay, fine," Bea said, wiping her face and eyes with her hands, attempting to wake herself.

Allie planted one final kiss on her shoulder before getting up, stretching her arms out and getting up from Bea's bed. She walked over to Bea's shelf and grabbed her pile of clothes, just another small, domesticated action she took that Boomer could not stop teasing Bea about. She chuckled and shook her head as she put her clothes on.

"What are you laughing at?" Bea asked huskily, coming up behind Allie and rubbing her hip as she moved around to fetch her own clothing.

"Just recalling the time Boomer caught me putting clothes in here, and her lesbian Uhaul jokes ever since," Allie said, Bea shaking her head.

"Is she ever gonna lay off me," Bea sighed, wiping at her face.

Allie leaned over and kissed her cheek, giving Bea a brief one-arms squeeze.

"It's their way of dealing baby. They've all been so used to you being this top dog badass, it's like a breath of fresh air for them. Teasing, joking, laughing, the prison's not nearly as dark a place as when I got here. I can't imagine what it was like for you before that."

Bea was surprised by Allie's commentary, but as she digested what she said, it did make sense to her. Before Allie entered her life, Bea had been going down a darker path, feeling depressed, angry, and incredibly hopeless. She kept her friends at arm's length, not wanting them to get too close, not wanting them to see how fragile and dark she had become.

But now? Now, she was happy. The prison was the most stable it had ever been, and between her and Kaz's crews, and the loyalty of nearly the whole prison behind their oligarchic rule, the days at Wentworth were far simpler and lighter, and Bea had lightened up along with the place.

"Hey, quit snoozing. We're gonna be late," Allie said, swatting Bea's behind and giving her a look, walking outside to go meet Smiles.

Bea shook her head, changing her shirt, turning back to look into her room. She saw all the drawings hanging and smiled. She may be in prison, but in some small ways, her life was truly blessed.

* * *

"No, here, you whisk them like this. Now crack the other one."

"Last time I cracked one, it got everywhere."

"…. Right, give me the egg."

"Piss off!"

Bea chuckled, planting a kiss on Allie's lips as she stole the egg from her, cracking it and putting it in a bowl. Bea was lucky Kaz gave Allie thorough directions for this homemade brownie cake recipe, because there was no way the pair would have made it on their own.

At least Bea had some experience with cooking and baking, but she was by no means an expert. Allie on the other hand? She took pleasure in finding her Alliecat was completely clueless in the kitchen.

"I love you for who you are, failed cook and all," Bea said smugly, making Allie laugh.

"Yes, but per your announcement, I am the best rapper and badass and basketball player here, so. You go ahead and be the master baker."

"Master baker over master of the bacon? I think mine's cuter," Bea said, pretending to think.

"Oh, hell no! Master of the bacon can make anyone their slave. I have all the power."

"Mm, so you say."

Allie giggled, bumping Bea's hip with her own, making the redhead laugh.

"Alright, now we need to add this," Bea said, mixing up the liquids and the solids into one big bowl.

"I can stir it."

"I'll do it."

"You're such a control freak."

"Okay, fine. Let's see you stir," Bea said, crossing her arms and letting Allie take over the bowl.

Allie glared at her playfully, mixing the bowl up, careful not to let it get everywhere.

"How long do I do this for?"

"Until there are no clumps."

"There must be something that can do this for me quicker."

"There is, but you told me to be quiet when you were reading the directions," Bea replied playfully, Allie stunned.

"Fucking hell Bea."

"Keep stirring Alliecat," Bea said teasingly, moving around Allie and sorting things out, moving the dirty items to the sink, leaving the homemade icing off to the side.

"So… how was Stella doing? Have you seen her?"

Bea paused. She had made a vow to Allie, as Allie did to her, that she would never keep anything from her ever again. However, Bea felt this was a surprise, and bending the rules for a romantic surprise was okay in her books.

"I did see her, Max and I went. She's doing okay."

"Aw, good. What exactly happened? Did she have someone pass away?"

"Um, no… she had a health scare, her mum, but it turned out to be okay, so…"

"Oh! Well that's good. I'm surprised you want to make her cake."

Bea paused again, not quite having a viable excuse.

"Maxine thought it would be good, just another peaceful gesture. We want to keep everyone happy, so…"

"Yea, that makes sense. No one wants anymore crazy shit to go down, like what happened with the Freak."

Bea felt a chill run down her spine at the mention of Ferguson, still having nightmares of the time she found her girlfriend hot shotted in the shower stall, waiting and waiting by her bed until she finally came out of her coma.

"It won't happen again. Kaz, Vinegar Tits and I have this place on lockdown."

"I know you do," Allie said, taking a step towards Bea, diverting the topic.

"I'm not stirring anymore. Either this is un-clumped enough, or it's your turn," Allie said, Bea looking over.

"That should be fine. We can bake it now," Bea said, handing Allie the whisk and going to dump the contents into a pan for baking.

Allie took pleasure in licking it dry, going to put it in the sink as Bea handled the rest. As she leaned back against the counter, she found her elbow in a small batch of flour, sticking to her skin. She frowned and began brushing it off, until an idea struck her. She saw Bea was occupied and placed the whisk down.

Allie wiped the powder into her hand, making sure to cake both of her hands. She turned back Bea, keeping her hands behind her back as she approached her. She cleared her throat, making Bea look up from the recipe she was double-checking, seeing Allie hovering behind her.

Allie leaned in, kissing her softly, both hands reaching to cup Bea's ass quickly with a squeeze, then moving up to cup her face. Bea moaned into the kiss, Allie grinning wide and chuckling.

"You're just full of laughs today, aren't you," Bea whispered, Allie nodding.

"Oh, you bet," she said, finishing and pulling back.

As she stared at Bea, she had to bite her lip, to hold back her laughter. Bea looked at her like she was crazy.

"What now?"

Allie was about to lose her shit, and instead of giving it away, she chose to run away, leaving Bea behind in the kitchen dumbfounded.

"Allie? Don't let this burn, ya hear?" Bea called after her.

Bea stood there thinking Allie would return and turned when she heard footsteps come up from behind her. There Kaz was, in an apron, eyeing Bea all the way up her body.

"What?" Bea asked, Kaz holding back every witty remark she could make.

"Nothing. I'll make sure she doesn't burn it," Kaz said, glancing at Bea once more before heading out of the kitchen, shaking her head.

"What is with people this morning," Bea muttered to herself, scratching her head and leaving the rest to Allie.

It was a bit early for breakfast, so Bea decided to head back to H1, walking happily as she did. As she strolled through the halls, she noticed people staring at her. At first she thought it was just a few people, but as she kept pushing on to H1, she noticed nearly everyone she saw was checking her out.

She looked behind her, a bunch of women staring at her ass, making Bea frown and glare at them. She walked into H1 cursing and muttering to herself, pulling Liz, Max and Booms from their conversation.

"Fucking hell. You know, I don't know why everyone keeps checking me out. I'm with Allie, but that doesn't mean I want every girl in this bloody prison. What the hell," Bea said, scratching her head, pacing in front of the table where her friends were enjoying a cuppa.

Their faces were all concerned when they first noticed Bea's face caked in flour, but what really made their eyes grow large were the bold handprints nicely placed on each of her butt cheeks. Max and Liz shared panicked looks, Boomer losing her shit and cackling, pounding her fist on the table as she pointed to Bea's ass.

Bea turned around sharply, finding Boomer looking at her.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me?"

Boomer stood and walked away, waving them all off, her sense of self-preservation enough to know she needed to get out of Bea's vicinity if she wanted a proper laugh. Bea watched her go, turning back to her other friends.

"Okay, what the hell! Spit it out now, come on."

Max looked at Bea, then back to Liz, the older woman deciding to bite the bullet.

"Right, uh, love? You may want to go look at yourself in the mirror."

Bea's brow furrowed in confusion, shaking her head. Before she entered her room, she also heard Liz call out.

"And maybe change your pants too."

Bea frowned as she stared back at them, flipping on her light, going to her mirror and… seeing faded white hand prints on her face.

She grew more confused, until she remembered Allie kissing her earlier and then laughing at her. Bea shook her head with a smile, until her face dropped… Allie had also grabbed her ass before grabbing her face, hadn't she?

Bea braced herself against the sink, shaking her head, before heading over to her door and closing it so she could properly change.

"Does Allie have a death wish?" Max muttered, Liz shaking her head.

"This one may have gone a bit far."

Liz and Maxine exchanged worried glances, not knowing how Bea was going to handle this little over the top display of affection. After a few beats, Bea finally exited her room, her face cleaned and pants fresh. She walked over to the girls.

"You can let Allie know she's sleeping on her own tonight," Bea said, Liz nodding.

Bea looked down, gesturing for them to come with her, it about breakfast time. Boomer met them in the hall before the cafeteria, Maxine's eyes going wide and her shaking her head furiously. Boomer gave them all a nod, all too aware she should stay silent. Bea paused and glared at her, the woman holding her hands up in surrender, not getting in the middle of another prank.

They entered the eating area, people watching them, many of them surprised to find Bea cleaned up or surprised to see the rumors going around this morning wasn't true. Bea looked up and saw Allie dishing food out, the young blonde having not seen her yet.

"Booms."

"Uh, yea?"

"Can you get a tray for me… please."

"Righto," she replied, Bea barely waiting for the response before walking off.

As she walked to their table, she looked up at Allie, the blonde finally looking over at her. Allie was all smiles this morning, but as she took in her girlfriend's unimpressed expression, she found her smile faltering.

While the rest of her friends from H1 moved down the line, Allie tried to chat with them.

"Okay, on a scale of one to-"

"20… maybe even a hundred," Boomer said, nodding her head, looking back to Liz and Max.

Allie grimaced, looking at the others.

"I've been informed to tell you you're sleeping on your own tonight love," Liz said, giving her a small smile.

"I think this one may have really put her over the edge," Maxine said, Allie's sense of panic worsening.

"Shit."

Maxine paused before heading to the table.

"We'll all probably laugh about this in a month's time, but right now? I'd be afraid of the top dog's bark… her bite."

Max gave Allie a small smile before walking off, the blonde biting her lip, realizing she had probably pushed Bea too far. She said something to one of the other girls, taking her hair net off and moving into the back of the kitchen. She didn't really want to be out there with Bea pissed at her, and decided to go back to the cake she was making.

Allie pulled herself up onto the steel table, swinging her legs and waiting until the cake finished. She knew deep down, while the little joke at Bea's expense was hilarious, there were certain things her girlfriend did not approve of. She knew Bea was not ashamed of her or embarrassed, they had been very open about their relationship for some time now. But the way Bea presented it to others, it was almost in a combative way, in a 'what the fuck are you gonna do about it' way.

Even though the prison had fallen into a time of peace since Bea set the Freak up to attack her, and got her sent to the looney bin when she had a total meltdown at her failure, Allie could tell Bea was still incredibly tense.

Allie sighed. She had hoped Bea would start to loosen up more and more over time, and Allie felt she had when they first got together. But ever since Ferguson tried to kill her, she found Bea grew even more protective and intense. Allie could of course figure out why Bea was this way. She knew Bea felt responsible for Allie's near death experience, even though the blonde didn't blame her for it in the slightest.

The Freak was a crazy mastermind, and because she was able to testify against her in court and help in putting her away, she was let in on the many details of her insanity and manipulations. Allie knew it had less to do with Bea and more to do with Joan.

If they were out in the real world, out of this hellhole, Allie knew Bea would take the joke and laugh it all away, her shyness having dissipated over time as Bea grew into her sexuality. But this was Wentworth, and even if Bea was no longer the official top dog, as she and Kaz united and maintained order with the Governor, Bea still wanted to be seen as tough. You didn't mess with her, her crew, and certainly not her girl.

DING.

Allie perked up and pushed off the counter at the sound of the timer going off. She got her oven mitts on and pulled the cake out, taking a deep breath in through her nose and basking at the smell. She always knew Kaz was a good cook. For a woman without children, she was exceptionally motherly. Allie smiled at the final product, placing it on the cooling rack.

She walked over to grab the bowl of chocolate icing and she saw Kaz peek around the corner.

"Don't worry, I didn't burn it."

"No, but you'll ruin it if you put the icing on before it's cooled," Kaz replied, Allie pausing in her step.

"I knew that."

"Sure," Kaz said with a smile, walking over and taking the bowl from Allie gently, placing it down.

She looked up into Allie's face and could clearly see her worry. Kaz knew Allie through and through. She was the daughter she never had, hell, Allie was her daughter as far as she was concerned. She could tell when something was bothering her.

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You seem off," Kaz said.

Allie bit her lip, glancing at Kaz guiltily. She could try getting out of facing Kaz, but the only times she was ever really able to lie well to her mother were when she was high off her rocker.

"I, um… I did something sort of silly…" Allie said, drifting off.

"Let me guess. Queen Bea didn't take your ass palming too well?"

Allie was in shock as she looked at Kaz, surprised the woman even knew about it.

"How-"

"I saw her in here when you ran off. She can be an idiot."

"She's not an idiot," Allie said defensively, Kaz waving her off.

"I'm not saying anything bad about her, I just mean she can be a bit oblivious when it comes to you."

Allie nodded slowly.

"She's pretty mad at me."

"Well, you did embarrass her in front of everyone."

"Wha- It's just a joke mama, it's not like it's the end of the world."

"But it might feel like it to her."

"You both are so high strung I swear."

"Allie, I love you, but you can be so thick headed sometimes," Kaz said, shaking her at her fondly.

Allie went to reply before Kaz esqueezed her arms with both hands reassuringly.

"Allie, baby, you have to look at Bea and remember all of the horrible things that woman has been through."

"We've all been through our fair share-"

"Right, but neither of us never lost a child, a child we wouldn't have lost if we didn't go to jail."

That dose of reality shut Allie right up. She crossed her arms, a feeling of unease washing over her.

"Go on," she said quietly, Kaz smiling at her.

"Love, you have to understand… Bea and I are keeping this place stable for now, but new prisoners are coming in all the time. This place may be great for a while, but a lot can happen in ten years."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is… she's still in top dog mode, still wants people to know exactly who she is and what she will do to the people who hurt the ones she loves. You know I'm not her biggest fan, not like I was, but we have a mutual respect and understanding. We want this place to be safe for the women, but there's no guarantee it will be."

Allie bit the inside of her cheek. Maybe she had been too open, they both had. She remembered how carefree they were before Ferguson attacked her in the showers. This prison may have been the most stable place she had been in in her life, outside of her time spent with Kaz, but still… Kaz was right. This was prison. She and Bea could be happy together, but they still needed to be careful. There was no telling where danger lied.

"I just… I just want us to be happy."

"Hey, you two are. Allie, look, I…as much as I hate to admit it, I've never seen you so happy and so healthy before. Do I wish it were someone other than Bea Smith? Fuck yes, but… I can tell she loves you, and she'd do anything to protect you. Just because she's weary in public, it doesn't mean she's not crazy about you."

Allie nodded her head slowly, realizing her small prank, as funny as it may have been, was a little over the line. Kaz made perfect sense. Bea was so used to being the badass top dog, the stone cold murderer, the fierce and tactical warrior. But with Allie? Bea was stripped down, unguarded. She was none of that. Allie had to remember Bea had no desire to be that exposed with everybody, it was a side only for her.

"I fucked up."

"Yea, yea you did."

"Shit, we've never fought before, not like a real fight. I… I don't really know what to do."

"You do it the same way you do it with other people, like you've done with me. Just say you're sorry. Start there. The rest will work itself out."

Allie nodded, giving Kaz a half smile, her adopted mother returning one. Kaz nodded for Allie to come closer, the tall blonde going in and giving Kaz a big hug.

"Mama?"

"Yea babe."

"Do you… do you think Bea is being paranoid, or do you think she's being smart, about everything?"

Kaz pulled back, her hand reaching up to cup Allie's face, her love for the younger girl pouring through her gaze.

"Shit, Allie. We both almost lost you. I worry too, but things are okay for right now, and we have an extraordinary amount of unity among the women."

"Except for fucking Tina…" Allie grumbled, making Kaz chuckle.

"And that bitch's supply is basically run dry now. Things are okay, but who knows what serial killer or psycho maniac could get arrested and end up in here with us. Bea should loosen up and relax a bit until she needs to worry, yea, but she's smart to want to maintain her image. People need to know people like her, me, Boomer, Maxie, you name it, are all there and ready to throw down if need be."

Allie nodded slowly, feeling like an idiot. She had been so happy when she woke up from her drug induced hospital stay to find Bea by her side, despite the injuries she sustained in a blow out fight with the Freak, which Allie properly scolded her for. Allie had been distracted, happy and too focused on Bea and her being alive that she had forgotten the reasons they both nearly were not.

"Shit… I've been so clueless in my damn bubble."

"Hey, hey, no. You do need to tell her to loosen up, she's got a stick up her fucking ass. But just be a bit more aware hun. That's all there is to it. You two are sick fucking love birds, it's gross, but there is a line and getting handprints on your girlfriend's ass is definitely crossing the line of making her look like a dope."

Allie chuckled, nodding at Kaz, going back in and giving her a proper hug.

"I've never been happier…. I have a real family now. You, the girls, even H1, and of course Bea… sometimes I forget this is a place where I'm not supposed to be happy."

Kaz smiled as her head rested on Allie's shoulder, rubbing her back up and down. If there was one thing Kaz noticed about Allie when she first met her those years ago in the shelter, it was her positive spirit, her belief that, even though she was going through hell, she could keep going. It could possibly get better. Allie's true nature was that of a loving, beautiful optimist, and while she was personally struggling with prison, Kaz was still happy Allie was able to find bliss within the confines of these walls.

"I'm happy for you."

"Even though I'm with your arch-nemesis?"

Kaz rolled her eyes and scoffed as she pulled back, eyeing Allie.

"She's not worthy of being my nemesis. I have bigger fish to fry."

"Aw, just admit you respect her a little."

"Like fucking hell I will."

"You did earlier!"

"Now you've just lost your mind," Kaz said, making Allie shake her head.

"Whatever, now let's finish this cake so you can begin your groveling."

Allie groaned, remembering she was in the doghouse.

"I'm gonna get yelled at, aren't I?"

"You have her whipped enough, you deserve some of it once in a while."

Allie whined, shaking her head but knowing deep down, she and Bea had seen each other at their worst. She may have fucked up, and she wasn't looking forward to feeling like total shit as she apologized for disrespecting her, but at least at the end of the day, she knew they were in love together.


	2. Part 2

The Tattoo Part Two

* * *

I'm still writing this and will spend the rest of the day finishing this story up. It somehow turned into three chapters, so I'm sorry about that and the delay!

Also, IMPORTANT, note… if anyone is interested in assisting on beta-ing a long multi-chap AU fic, I have several chapters for a Ballie story written but want someone to look over the first few chapters to see what they think. Thank you in advance! I don't think I'll need someone after the first few chapters, so it's not a major commitment but I want to see if the tone, flow and characters are running smoothly from the start. :D

Now, on with the show…

* * *

Bea went about her day grumpier than usual. While some of the women in the prison may have delighted in seeing the top dog with hand prints on her ass, one scowl or glare from the Queen made them rethink their mirth.

After breakfast, Bea and Boomer headed to the weight area while Max, Doreen, Sonia and Liz relaxed outside, Bea needing to let off a copious amount of steam. Bea's friends of H1 were slightly worried about Allie, especially when both lunch and dinner passed and their comrade was nowhere to be found. Even though Bea wouldn't admit to it because she was so bothered by Allie's tactless joke, she was slightly concerned about where her lover had run off.

As the day rolled into night, Bea found herself wandering back from the lunchroom. She had stayed back until they closed everything down, thinking Allie may have been lingering around, but found herself one Alliecat short after the dinnertime dessert. Bea walked in silence, her mind playing over the day's events in her head, not paying attention as she stumbled into someone.

"Oof! Ah, sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it," Kaz replied, the smaller woman having just rounded the corner.

Their eyes met briefly, their tense civility still holding place. Kaz nodded to Bea curtly. Kaz held Bea's gaze for a few more moments before heading towards her own unit.

"Uh, hey, Kaz?" Bea called out before the smaller woman was gone, Kaz pausing and turning to look at Bea.

"Have you seen Allie today? Or rather, since breakfast?"

"I saw her after briefly."

"Oh. Okay. You know where she headed off to?"

Instead of replying, Kaz walked back over to Bea.

"I think she was trying to find a way to grovel after your little incident this morning," Kaz replied, crossing her arms.

"She… she doesn't need to grovel," Bea scoffed, rolling her eyes, thinking Kaz was trying to provoke her.

"Well, she fucked up. I told her as much."

Bea's eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

"You told her she fucked up?"

It was Kaz's turn to roll her eyes, her gaze landing somewhere off to the side as she thought to herself.

"Look, we may not be best friends, but we both love Allie. I don't want anything to happen to her, and whether I like it or not, if something happens to you, it hurts her as well."

Bea pursed her lips, nodding slowly, Kaz glancing back as she continued.

"I get it. This is still prison, and you and I may have the ladies on lockdown right now, but we both know…" Kaz drifted off, Bea looking up into her eyes.

"We both know that could change in an instant."

Bea and Kaz held each other's gaze, a mutual understanding passing between them. Bea felt odd, having any moments of understanding with Kaz, however there was something comforting in having a companion who was on the same page with her about the prison, who understood how fragile this time of peace was.

"I know she was trying to joke, but it… after what happened with the Freak-"

"I know, believe me. I… I had a little talk with her, helped her understand. She knows she fucked up."

Bea nodded, her mouth quirking as her thoughts drifted to Allie.

"I don't want anything to happen to her again."

Kaz's surprise of Bea's admission didn't register on her face, but she took the confession in stride.

"I don't either."

"I'm not sure if it's a blessing or a curse for her that the two toughest bitches in this place both have a soft spot for her," Bea said, smiling ironically, Kaz finding a small smile reach her face.

"For now, it just is what it is. When the time comes, when we actually need to worry about some new people coming in and starting shit, then we'll worry. But until then?" Kaz said, awkwardly reaching out and placing a hand on Bea's shoulder, to the redhead's surprise.

"Just… Just relax. Make her happy."

Bea understood the silent add on to Kaz's statement saying, 'or else.' Bea was aware Kaz considered herself to be Allie's mom, and even though it was slightly weird she and her were around the same age, Kaz's parental and overbearing overtone towards Bea was clear.

Kaz gave another brief nod, pulling away from Bea to head back to H3. As she walked, she heard Bea call out her name once more, making her turn back to see Queen Bea actually holding a genuine smile towards her.

"Yea?"

"For her sake, I hope nothing happens to you either."

Kaz kept her face stern, and while she would never admit it, she did feel slightly happy to hear Queen Bea return her small modicum of affection. Kaz rolled her eyes and walked away, which only made Bea nod her head as she did, smiling at their odd relationship.

Bea finally gathered herself and turned to go back to H1. She entered the unit and found most everyone had gone to bed. She noticed Allie's door was closed, and decided to head over to it, knocking lightly. Bea was a bit surprised Allie didn't come to the door, and after knocking lightly once more, decided to go back to her room and give Allie some space, thinking perhaps she needed it as well, especially if Kaz and she had a "nice" chat earlier.

As Bea made it across the way to her room, she heard Allie's door open. She turned back to find her blonde leaning against the doorframe, a small smile on her face, paired with a guilty and apologetic look. Bea smiled at her, nodding towards her own room, signaling for Allie to follow. Allie didn't need to be told twice and shut her door, following Bea over and closing the door behind her as she entered her lover's room.

Bea walked over to her bed, plopping herself down, rubbing her hands over her face. Allie watched her from the entrance, biting her lip as she thought of what to say, thinking of Kaz's advice as she did so.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Bea replied softly, not holding any anger or ill will.

Allie took that as her cue to walk over, making her way to Bea, kneeling down in front of her. She placed her hands on Bea's knees, squeezing them gently as Bea tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry for being an airhead. Sometimes I get ahead of myself and forget where we really are," Allie whispered, rubbing Bea's legs gently, the redhead finally sitting up, removing her hands from her face as she did so.

She gave Allie a small smile, placing her hands on top of Allie's.

"I know you do… It makes me happy that you're so happy, that you do forget, but…" Bea drifted.

"Bea," Allie said, gaining Bea's attention once more.

"We haven't really…. We never really talked about what happened… with the Freak," Allie said quietly, hoping the softer her voice was, the less provoking her words would be, not wanting to upset the former top dog.

It didn't matter though, the words were still provocative, and Bea's eyes teared up. As much as Bea did not want to go back and talk about the incident, that horrible damn day and the events that followed, she knew she had to.

"It was my fault Allie," she said, causing Allie to shake her head, scooting closer to Bea while still kneeling on the floor.

"What happened wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known."

"I should have gotten up with you. I know how dangerous it can be, I knew how dangerous it was after I had just stepped down," Bea said, leaning forward again and bringing her hands to her face, Allie shaking her head, her hands going to cradle Bea's head as she whispered to her.

"That bitch was in isolation baby, you couldn't have known. You couldn't have done anything, she had guards paid off and working for her."

"She still could."

"No, not anymore. She's in the loony bin for life now babe, every testimony and piece of evidence, her mental breakdown, all the witnesses. You're safe. I'm safe."

Bea gazed back up into Allie's big blue eyes, her guilt tumbling out in waves.

"I know you want me to loosen up-"

"You do need to loosen up," Allie said with a small smile, interrupting her as she brushed away Bea's tears.

"All this stress is going to give you a heart attack. I need you alive and healthy," Allie said, smiling big at Bea, the redhead chuckling.

"Believe me, I'm much more relaxed with you in my life."

"Not really."

Bea gazed back at her questioningly.

"I know you, Bea. Before the attack, yes, you… you relaxed. But ever since-"

"I found you nearly dead."

"And the same for me when she nearly drowned you."

Bea paused at that, forgetting her own near death experience Allie had found her in. Allie brushed Bea's hair back, cupping her face.

"I'll tone down on my jokes. I never meant to disrespect you, and I understand that… I understand why you want people to not forget how strong you really are," Allie began, Bea gazing deeply into her eyes.

"But I also want you to trust me a little bit more. Trust that I'm keeping a sharper eye out, okay? I don't want anything to happen to either of us either. Even Kaz said, don't worry too much until we have a problem or a person or a situation to actually worry and be on high alert about."

Allie cupped Bea's cheek, her thumb brushing it softly.

"I get it. It's still prison, it's still dangerous. But right now, we can have a little bit of a vacation, a little down time, before we have to be worried again."

Bea absorbed Allie's words, placing her hand on top of Allie's on her face, intertwining their fingers.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't… I couldn't handle it," Bea said, shaking her head.

"It makes me wonder if I should be putting you in this situation at all."

Allie frowned at that. She pulled back slightly, her hands tugging behind Bea's knees to pull her body out so she could be right in between them, bringing their fronts together. Her hand traveled up Bea's leg, over her stomach and past her breast, landing on her collarbone as her other hand reached behind and placed itself on Bea's lower back to pull her in. Allie kept gazing up into Bea's eyes, her hand moving from her collarbone to cup around Bea's neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

Bea responded in kind, placing a hand on Allie's arm, grounding herself. Allie slowly rose from the floor, pushing Bea backwards, the pair adjusting as Allie laid on top of Bea, kissing her softly, brushing hair from her face, Bea responding in kind. After a few beats, Allie pulled back, looking down at Bea.

"Don't you ever think of pushing me away for some greater good or for some stupid idea to protect me," Allie said in completely confidence, in one of those rare moments where she was the more assertive one of the pair.

Bea's vulnerability showed in her gaze, her fear, her worry, her anxiety.

"I can't lose you," Bea whispered, sucking in a breath to keep herself from tearing up again, making Allie shake her head.

"You won't. I promise. Pushing me away would only make me come at you that much harder, Bea. I'm not going anywhere. Not for a long time," she replied assuredly.

Bea nodded quickly, feeling her anxiety reach its breaking point. She hadn't realized how high strung she had been until right now, with Allie on top of her, anchoring her.

"I was so scared."

"I know baby. I know," Allie said, smiling at her sadly, understanding totally and fully how difficult it was for Bea to even expose herself like this just for Allie.

Allie leaned down again, brushing their lips together softly. Of late, they had been enjoying sex like nobody's business, but much of it had been the fun kind. This wasn't that kind of sex though. This was about love, reassurance.

Allie moved slowly, her hands moving down to Bea's shirt to take it off, Bea used to this routine. She let Allie pull her top off, their lips moving with one another and working around each other as they disrobed each other.

Bea needed to feel Allie, feel all of her, make sure she was still there, and Allie understood Bea needed to feel her love. The pair of them had been through hell, both on the outside and the inside. Allie still had trouble believing at times the infamous Bea Smith was all hers, this woman a figure of inspiration to her before she even landed in Wentworth.

It made Allie feel such a high, a high she never had with drugs, to know Bea was all hers, that she loved her and needed her in this way. As she felt Bea come beneath her, she couldn't contain herself, couldn't contain how much this woman meant to her.

"God, I love you," she said, Bea panting as she felt herself calm down, her hands pawing all over Allie's naked and sweaty back, not wanting Allie to leave her, any inch of her.

Bea reached up, her hand threading through Allie's hair and gripping her tightly, keeping her face to her own as she responded to Allie. She rolled them over, not wanting their bodies to part, feeling as if the separation right now could end her. She could feel how much Allie needed this too, needed the reassurance from Bea.

"I love you too," Bea whispered in between kisses, her sexual prowess much more refined now, as she dominated every facet of Allie's being, taking her and consuming her, bringing her to new heights.

Allie had been right. There was fucking, and there was sex, _good_ sex. Allie had always thought, especially given her line of work that she knew what good sex was. It wasn't until she fell in love with Bea, made love with Bea, despite her being somewhat of a novice, that she truly understood how fucking delectable sex could be with somebody.

"Bea," Allie whispered out breathlessly, her hand tracing the back of Bea's neck, nails scratching lightly, causing goose bumps to rise on Bea's back and legs and arms.

"Fuck Allie. Every time you touch me like that," she whispered, kissing her again, feeling Allie slip a leg in between her own, making Bea's already sensitive core feel the urge to be touched again.

It was sex like this Bea had been missing out on her whole life. This primal urge to just bury yourself in another person, never wanting to let go. She wanted to feel everything, and it was as if she could, all of her nerves erupting with every kiss, every touch, every look. Bea couldn't keep her hands off of Allie, her lips away from her. No wonder people fell so helplessly in love. How could you not when it was so easy to get lost in another person?

Bea wasn't sure how long they made love for, only that she had to stop when she felt exhaustion overtaking her so much so that she could barely lift herself off of Allie. Her blonde companion was in a similar state, only managing to keep an arm around Bea's waist and a hand on Bea's thigh, which was casually strewn across her.

Allie nuzzled the top of Bea's head as she began to drift off, the redhead's face cocooned in her neck. The last thing Allie remembered before dozing off were Bea's soft puffs dancing across her neck in slumber. Both women fell off feeling as if they finally found the love and belonging they had spent their whole lives searching for.

* * *

H1 was in a pleasant state the following morning when Boomer abruptly woke the lovebirds in time for role call, Bea and Allie's friends happy they had finally kissed and made up. Bea realized when she woke it was the day she was meant to get her tattoo from Stella, but after the night she had with Allie, they were a bit inseparable.

At breakfast, Bea tried to signal with her eyes to Maxine her need to find a quick escape. Bea was happy she and Allie came to a place of understanding with one another, but as for right now, Bea needed her girlfriend to un-cling from her in order to get her the best birthday gift she could think of.

Maxine and Bea kept exchanging looks, Boomer finally looking at them weirdly. Bea wasn't sure how she was going to remove herself from Allie, even if it was only for a few hours at most.

"Hey, Boomer. Where exactly are you brewing?" Maxine started, looking back at Bea, trying to bring up some conversation to maybe try and interest and distract Allie.

"Like I'd tell ya. You'll have to wait."

"Brewing? Like, making alcohol?" Allie asked.

"Yea, Boomer brews sometimes. Women in here will actually pay her a decent buck for a share," Bea replied with a smile as she and Allie held hands.

"Oh, nice. Say, Booms? You know my birthday is coming up next week right?"

Boomer smiled and nodded.

"Yea, I got a batch for ya. We can have a party!"

"I can show you some of my best dance moves," Allie said flirtatiously, making Bea shake her head, recalling the time at this very table when Allie offered Boomer her advice on other sensual matters.

"Maybe Bea will give you a lap dance," Maxine said, Bea whipping her head to Max, the entire table laughing at her expense.

"Oh, she will, not to worry."

"Allie," Bea hissed as she blushed, looking away from the table.

Allie chuckled at Bea, her thumb rubbing over Bea's hand. Bea glanced back to Maxine once again, and Max let her thoughts run wild, trying to find a way to pull Allie away from Bea, even if it was only for a short while.

"Say, Booms? Why don't we have some fun after this and show Allie how you brew?"

Allie smiled at Maxine, Bea nodding slowly.

"Yea, you should show her. I have to run and have a chat with the Governor."

"What for?" Allie asked curiously.

Bea squeezed her hand, giving her a smirk.

"It's just about Stella. I want the Governor to check up on her and everything."

"I thought she was okay?"

"I think she is, just… it's good to follow up sometimes, you know?"

Allie leaned in closer to Bea.

"You're very sweet, you know," Allie said, Bea blushing at the genuine compliment.

"I'm gonna head out, but Booms? Don't you all dare start a taste testing while I'm gone," Bea said, standing up and eyeing everybody.

"Not to worry Bea. I'm interested to see Susan's process as well. I'll keep an eye on them," Sonia said, Boomer turning to the older woman.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me Minnie Mouse," Boomer said, Sonia raising an eyebrow at her.

"Alright kids, no rough housing," Liz teased, Allie and Maxine chuckling.

"I'll see you all in a bit," Bea said, walking away from the table.

As she went to empty her tray she looked over at Juice's table, waiting until Stella looked over her way. When the blonde's eyes finally glanced over to see the top dog staring at her, she gave her a nod, confirming she had what she needed. Bea left the room, heading towards Stella's unit. It wasn't long before the blonde showed up.

"You ready for this?"

"I've had worse," Bea said wryly, Stella nodding.

"The ribs do hurt more though," she replied.

All Bea did in response was pull her shirt up, Stella's eyes widening. Across Bea's stomach were multiple scars, some still pink. Stella looked back up at the top dog.

"You know, if I didn't have respect for ya before," Stella said, gesturing for Bea to follow her into her room.

She closed the door behind them, Bea unabashedly stripping her top off.

"I appreciate it, but believe me, I wouldn't want to do it again," Bea commented, looking around Stella's room, it filled with all sorts of images, cut outs, drawings, all very artistic and ornate.

"Can't blame ya on that one. You're gonna need to take the bra off, and lay on your side," she said.

Bea felt comfortable stripping down for some reason, perhaps because that's what prison did to you. It was really only with Allie where she got flustered, most likely due to the fact the girl intended to get her that way. Bea rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Here are some other designs I created. I particularly like this one," Stella said, handing some of her drawings to Bea, the redhead's surprise showing as she marveled at Stella's skill.

"Boomer wasn't kidding. You are good," she said, looking each one over.

Bea particularly liked one where Allie's initials were seamlessly etched into the detailed spine of the seahorse, the drawing being detailed, but elegant. Simple, yet ornate.

"This one, for sure," Bea said, causing Stella to smile.

"That was my favorite too. You got good taste top dog."

"Good taste, maybe, but I wish I had your drawing talents," Bea replied, going to lie on Stella bed, getting on her side.

"I was an art student for years, then did the tattoo thing. It takes time," Stella responded simply, grabbing some gloves and getting all her stuff moved over on her stand next to the bed, adjusting her chair so she had Bea at the right angle.

"Alright, and you want it right here, correct?"

"Yea, closer to my breast."

"Gotcha. Okay, you ready? It's gonna hurt more than your previous ones."

Bea nodded.

"I'm ready."

Bea closed her eyes as Stella turned her gun on, ready to get to work.

* * *

"Boomer, I…I… shit, am I drunk?"

Maxine's red face blinked several times, trying to clear the haze from her mind.

"Um… you defs look it princess," Boomer responded to Allie, the blonde lying on the couch with Boomer, Max and Sonia sitting around as well.

Doreen opted to take Liz out for a stroll and hang outside, always supportive of her friend's sobriety. Sonia, instead of keeping an eye on the women, ended up letting her hair down and getting equally as drunk as them.

Rather than showing Allie how to make booze, the four of them ended up hiding in Allie's secret make out pantry chugging shots of Boomer's home fresh brew. The four women were feeling it's effects pretty heavily, Allie most of all, who wasn't much of a drinker. After Tina's crew came along to start lunch, they all snuck off back to H1, sitting on the couches, finishing the stuff off.

"I must say Susan. This stuff tastes awful, but! A finely strong assortment indeed."

"Fucking hell, guys? We drank the whole bloody thing!" Boomer moaned.

Maxine burst out laughing, Allie pouting at the thought.

"But… but… my birthday? _hiccup_."

"Cheers to your birthday then princess," Boomer replied, finishing up the rest of her portion.

Max, Sonia and Allie all raised and finished it off with her, Allie nodding slowly as she hissed in pain.

"This shit's disgusting."

"Yea, it gets the job done though," Boomer replied, Sonia nodding.

"Indubitably."

Boomer and Maxine looked at her, then to one another, then back to Sonia, and burst out laughing. Allie chuckled as well.

"Aw, Sonia… you're so classy…. And pretty," Allie said, lying down on the couch, Sonia sitting on the back portion of it, preached like a small ninja.

"Why thank you. But don't tell your girlfriend that. I don't desire to be shivved here," Sonia replied.

"Don't tell her girlfriend what exactly?"

Sonia, Boomer, Maxine and Allie all froze, making eye contact with one another as Bea walked over, none of them noticing her awkward body positioning. They had lost track of time ages ago, each of them three sheets to the wind. All of them began panicking as the top dog made her way over to the couches, looking over at each of them.

Bea went to speak but paused, looking from Maxine, to Boomer, over to Sonia, and then to Allie, who was covering her face.

"You guys drank didn't ya?" Bea asked.

Boomer shook her head frantically, Maxine biting her lip. Bea walked right up to Boomer, her big eyes looking anywhere but at Bea. Allie looked over to watch.

"Boomer?"

"Yup?"

"Where's the booze?"

"In it's secret spot."

"And where's that?"

"I said I wasn't telling nobody."

"But you showed them, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Boomer?"

"Yea?"

"What's that giant empty bottle doing over there?"

Boomer grew confused.

"Fuck, Maxie? I said get rid of it in the kitchen."

"I did!" Maxine hissed, Boomer looking back to Bea.

"What bottle?"

"Boomer, there is no bottle… but now I know there is definitely an empty one, meaning you've been drinking."

Boomer went to respond, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, making Allie burst out into a cackle, watching Boomer crack under the pressure.

"Oh, you're in trouble too," Bea said, glancing back to Allie, the girl freezing, then going to pout.

"But… but… my birthday?"

"Is not for a few more days," Bea said.

Before she could proceed to yell, Smiles entered the unit, informing them it was time for work duty. All of the women proceeded to glance at one another, making Bea chuckle.

"Have fun with that. I think that's enough punishment for you lot," Bea said, looking around to each of her hammered friends and girlfriend, walking away with a whistle.

"Fuck… we have work duty? Fuck," Allie said, sitting up, feeling the room spin.

All of them moaned, slowly moving, exiting the unit to head off to laundry.

* * *

Maxine and Boomer couldn't even make it to lunch, the pair heading back to their units to sleep off their transition from drunk to hungover. Sonia rebounded surprisingly well, informing Bea and Liz it was the waspy wealthy alcoholism that rn through her blood and genetics.

Allie, on the other hand, chose to attempt to eat something, her head planted on the table as she groaned, feeling sick to her stomach. Bea glanced to Liz, Doreen and Sonia, shaking her head and not feeling any sympathy for the younger girl.

"That's what you get," Bea said, taking a bite of her food, Allie whining more.

"I know, I know. Karma," Allie replied, aware Bea wasn't too thrilled with their morning activities.

While Allie never had a problem with alcohol, Bea still was not a fan of her lover drinking early in the morning to start off her day, and Allie knew she was would be in the dog house once again.

"Maybe you should lie down as well love. Sleep it off?" Liz suggested.

Allie rolled her head on the table until she froze, a thought popping into her head.

"Yea, actually. I think I'll go do that."

Allie slowly stood up, briefly gazing around the cafeteria, pausing for a moment until Bea poked her.

"You gonna make it back in one piece?" she asked, the blonde turning back to her.

"Yea, of course. Sorry. I'll see you later," she said distractedly, walking out of the room.

Bea munched on her food, curiously watching after Allie, but letting it drop, assuming it was the booze talking at the moment.

"So, Bea. You get Allie's present taken care of?" Doreen asked, pulling Bea out of her thoughts.

She smiled at everyone, nodding slowly, telling her friends over the pat few days of her idea for Allie.

"Yea, Stella finished it up in an hour. She was quick."

"Now we just need to find something for Allie's party. I can't believe you all drank the whole batch Sonia," Doreen commented, Sonia shaking her head.

"I can handle that part of the details. Maybe even find a cake lying around somewhere."

"Kaz helped Allie and I bake that cake for Stella… maybe she'll help me make one for Allie," Bea thought out loud.

"Why don't you just invite her to join Bea? It would look good to have some unity, plus I'm sure Kaz and her girls would want to spend time and celebrate with Allie too."

Bea nodded her, mulling the idea over.

"We actually had a civil conversation the other day. Maybe it's not a bad idea Liz."

"Just saying, this peace and unity thing, it's good to keep that going for as long as you both can."

"Agreed," Doreen said.

Lunch came to a close and the four women went out to the yard to walk around. At one point, Bea did approach Kaz, asking her if she wanted to take part in everything with Allie, the blonde agreeing and telling Bea she would not trust her with the cake portion of the event. Bea chuckled and rolled her eyes at Kaz, the pair enjoying some small modicum of civility and stability, which Bea was completely content with.

By the time dinner rolled around, Maxine, Boomer and Allie had finally risen from the dead to join their friends for a meal, and when day turned into night, Bea began panicking as she realized she was going to have to keep Allie's hands off of her for another few days until her birthday.

"What am I going to do Max? We sleep together every night, and she, well..." Bea blushed as Maxine laughed at her awkwardness about sex, the topic still blush-inducing for the queen.

"Just say you're punishing her for drinking with us, but only until her birthday. Say it will make the birthday sex that much better anyway by waiting."

Bea's blush deepened at Max's comment, but she gave her a nod as they followed everyone into the unit, Maxine's idea quite the good one in Bea's opinion. Bea watched Allie head to her room, assuming she was going to grab extra clothes for herself. Bea took the opportunity to quickly put a nightshirt on without Allie seeing the new addition to her body.

With the shirt on, she quickly observed her ribs in the mirror, still slightly red and raw, but the image on it beautiful regardless. She smiled, happy with the addition to her skin. She heard footsteps approaching, Smiles probably coming in for the night count. Bea went to stand outside, looking over to Allie who gave her a smirk from across the unit, Bea shaking her head.

Once Smiles was done and gone, Allie sauntered over to Bea, stretching awkwardly as she did.

"You sleep on your back funny?" Bea asked, looking at Allie curiously.

"Yea, a bit sore. I might just spread across you tonight," Allie said suggestively, Bea shaking her head.

"You're in the dog house after today."

"Well, as an alley cat, I take up residence in the doghouse anyway," she replied with a wink, Bea chuckling as she shut the door behind Allie.

Bea watched her climb over into her bed, taking space and snuggling into it.

"Tired still?"

"Yea, actually," Allie mumbled, hand sticking out awkwardly to reach out for Bea and gesture her over.

Bea shook her head at Allie's antics, walking over and getting under the covers, going to lie on her left side, happy Allie chose to slip in first and sleep facing her. She brushed hair out of Allie's face, the girl clearly sleepy. She leaned over, kissing Allie's forehead.

Allie gently tugged on Bea's hip, pulling them closer, leg tangling up, her face going into Bea's neck as she snuggled closer.

"Night Bea," Allie mumbled, Bea nuzzling the top of her head.

"Night Alliecat."


	3. Part 3

The Tattoo Part Three

* * *

Something is going to happen with Bea's hair…. Danielle Cormack is hot, and I make no apologies despite it _possibly_ being AU, but anyway, here we go kids, the end of the road.

AND AGAIN IF ANYONE IS AN INTERESTED BETA LET ME KNOW. ITS JUST READING A FEW CHAPTERS AND GIVING ME FEEDBACK. :D

Oh, and PS….sex approaching… you've been warned.

* * *

Bea's perplexity grew more and more by the day up until it was the morning of Allie's birthday. She woke up before the blonde, Allie's sprawled across her. Bea gently ran her fingertips over Allie's arm as she waited for her to wake up. It had been several days since Bea got her tattoo, and though she was grateful she was able to not get naked with Allie and spoil her surprise, she was completely confused about Allie not wanting to get more intimate with her.

Bea blushed at the thought. Allie had a, well, _healthy_ , sexual appetite, to put it mildly. So, she was stunned to find Allie not attempting to sleep with her, it having been five days. It was unusual for them, their time alone often spent open and exposed with one another, basking in the comfort of their relationship. Although it made Bea's surprise easy to hide, it also made her slightly nervous.

Was Allie not as sexually thrilled by her anymore? Was the sex getting boring? Maybe Bea needed to do something to spice it up, hearing of how sex died in relationships over time. It was a thought that made Bea panic. As she continued to let her mind race, Bea decided she would go to Maxine for help, as embarrassing as it may be.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the call for count went off, Allie stirring against her, face rubbing against her chest. Bea kissed her head.

"Wake up birthday girl."

She could feel Allie form a smile, the blonde rubbing the sand out of her eyes. Allie finally pushed herself up, looking down into Bea's eyes, planting a kiss against her lips softly.

"Thank you," she hummed in between kisses, sitting up fully with a grin.

Allie stretched her arms wide, Bea watching her, thinking she really did act like an alley cat sometimes. Allie hopped off Bea.

"So, I should be expecting the full princess treatment right? Or is it technically a queen treatment, since you're the Queen Bea after all?"

Bea chuckled as she rose from her bed, walking over, pulling Allie in by her waist to kiss her deeply.

"Definitely a queen-like treatment," Bea mumbled against her lips, Allie giggling as her arms wrapped over Bea's shoulders.

Bea was surprised by how built up she was feeling after days of not being intimate with Allie. Apparently, the girl was rubbing off on her in more ways than one. Bea's hands continued to wander, but Allie began to pull away slowly, grabbing Bea's wrists.

"Nuh uh, save that for later," Allie whispered, walking over to the door.

She blew Bea a kiss before exiting, the redhead scratching her head and wondering if she really had lost her touch. She let the thought pass her by as she got herself ready. Bea opted to don her cut off sleeved shirt, wanting to show off her arms and attempt to look a little sexy, which was hard to do in prison garb.

She walked over to her sink, running some water over her face, scrubbing it lightly. She looked back up at the mirror, taking in her reflection. She had given up trying to be sexy a while ago since her arrival at Wentworth, hell, probably long before when she was with Harry, not wanting her appearance to entice him anymore than was necessary.

Bea looked at her face, grateful for her mother's skin, finding she did not look her age and still looked quite good considering everything she had gone through, especially since being in prison. She looked up to her hair, the long grown out roots and faded dye. She toyed with the ends of her hair, thinking she would go about fixing it today. It had been a while, and it was about time she worked her magic. Allie and Kaz had been right; for this moment in time, things were stable at Wentworth, so why not enjoy the time while it lasted?

She threw her hair into a ponytail, stepping outside and waiting for the count. She saw Allie pop out, staring at her across the way, and Bea could feel Allie's eyes drift over her toned arms. Bea smirked. Maybe she wasn't the only one feeling a bit anxious lately.

When Smiles finished, the women of H1 gathered around Allie to wish her a happy birthday. Little did she know a party would be taking place between lunch and dinner. Bea was lucky Allie still worked kitchen duty with Kaz's crew, and would be doing so for breakfast today. Smiles was kind enough to let Allie sleep in on her birthday, but it was time for the girl to run off and get to work.

Bea watched Allie go, the blonde sending her a sultry smirk before heading off to the kitchen with Miles. Bea walked to the center of the room, the girls gathering around.

"So, Kaz is covering the cake bit. She said she'd get it done this morning before Allie got there. Boomer, did you guys polish off all the booze?"

"Yea, but Sonia here is a little importer!" Boomer said, Bea looking to Sonia who gave a confident smirk.

"Let's just say a few more… _tolerable,_ options, will be at our little gathering," she said, Bea nodding slowly.

"Great. So we have cake, we have booze. What else we need?"

"We have a stereo for music. Cups and everything else," Liz said, looking around the group, the women thinking.

"Yea. Sonia and Liz have been helping me out with the knitting. I made Allie something," Boomer said with a proud smile.

"Do I want to know what it is?" Bea asked sardonically.

"It's nothing bad, promise! I don't need you banishing me from the party and all," Boomer replied, the group laughing.

"We should probably start heading to breakfast," Liz said, gesturing for the women to go.

She led the way with Sonia, Boomer and Doreen following after them. Maxine gave Bea a look, aware her friend was probably going to ask her for help.

"Can I see?" Maxine asked, Bea giving her a big smile and nod, pulling her shirt up.

Maxine leaned slightly, hands brushing gently across Bea's skin.

"It's beautiful. And it looks like it's healing nicely! That's fantastic."

"Yea. I really hope she likes it, but um, I actually wanted to know if you could help me with something?"

Maxine stood up straight, nodding easily.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Well, it's… I need help getting. Fuck, this is going to sound silly."

Maxine took Bea's hand, swinging it a little.

"Honestly, you should just give up worrying. I've seen all there is to see, including the mushy parts. So come on, spit it out."

Bea looked up at Max, pulling her hand away and crossing her arms.

"I need your help dying my hair later… and also… I need your help to look, well…"

Maxine eyed Bea.

"You planning on doing a makeover?"

"No, not a full makeover or anything like that. My hair is enough, but… I guess I need help with being… sexy."

Maxine could barely hear the last word Bea spat out, her friend's blush only increasing tenfold. As much as Maxine wanted to tease the crap out of her friend, she knew this was not one of the times to poke fun at her. She nodded and smiled at Bea, these types of things the making of great friendships between women.

"I can easily help with that. So you said you want to do your hair. Anything else?"

"I, um… while we're doing my hair, I'd like your advice on a few other things…"

"Such as."

Bea glared at Maxine, her friend holding her hands up in front of her.

"I'm not trying to goad you, but I will need to know what we're trying to do."

Bea rolled her eyes, feeling completely awkward.

"Allie, she… well, you know she used to be a… sex worker."

"Right…"

"So… she's had a lot of, experience. And I… I haven't."

Maxine grabbed Bea's arm softly and started tugging her back into her room, shutting the door behind them, sitting them down on the bed. She gave Bea a smile, the woman slightly surprised.

"This is a safe space, for whatever you want to say. Is Allie's past upsetting you?"

"What? No, no, of course not. It's not her, it's…"

Bea looked up into her friend's imploring gaze, releasing a deep breath.

"She's more experienced than I am. And she's younger. She's… she's seen a bunch of different stuff, been with many people, and I… I want to make her happy."

Maxine's eyes widened.

"I mean, I do think you make her happy, but… what brought this on? Did she say something to you?"

"No, but… we haven't… _you know_ … since I got the tat."

"But you wanted that, right?"

"Yea, but she's the one not making any moves, not me. I haven't had to fend her off. I mean sure, it's worked out great for my surprise, but this is the longest we've ever gone, and I just… I wonder if I'm boring her."

Maxine smiled at her friend. She deeply enjoyed having these precious moments with Bea, where she was just a woman working out something and showing her softer side.

"I really doubt you are. Normally, you're able to tell when your partner… when they're not that into you. And believe me, she's very into you," Maxine said with a chuckle, making Bea smile.

"I'm into her too, but a lot of this relationship… we've both taken care of one another, but when it comes to the sex part, she's really been the one guiding the way. I want to give her something more. I guess make it… more fun? Or hotter, or something. I don't know," Bea said bashfully, Maxine smiling encouragingly.

"Hey, it makes total sense. When I was with my man, I would go the whole nine yards. Wear cute outfits, pick out lingerie, you name it. We all do that, and it's totally normal for you to want to do that."

"It's just so different, being with a woman. She's so feminine and pretty, and I feel so rough sometimes, being in prison and all. I don't even know what to do, or where to start."

"Well, first off, we know you're going to do your hair. Whatever you do, I'm sure she'll notice it and like it. So the second part is, how do you want to spice it up?"

Bea looked to Max, thinking to herself.

"I could probably use a nicer pair of undergarments, something sexy, but nothing crazy. I've never been over the top with that stuff."

Maxine nodded.

"Okay, well that should be easy. I bet we could call Franky and have her bring something by."

Bea gave Maxine a look.

"Do you have any idea what kind of hell she would put me through for that? She makes Boomer's teasing seem like a walk in the park."

Maxine threw her head back in laughter.

"Yes, but she will also love it and be one hundred percent down to help you."

"I suppose," Bea grumbled, not happy about the prospect.

"So, maybe have her pick you up a set from a shop, nothing over the top, I'll make sure to yell at her about that. So that's hair, that's undergarments, what else?"

"I guess, just… I want to spice it up, or whatever bullshit they say. Nothing crazy, I'm not about to wear a fucking leather mask."

Maxine snorted, patting Bea lightly.

"I have a little trick. Can I borrow one of your long sleeve shirts?" Max asked, pointing to Bea's stand, the redhead nodding.

Maxine stood and went over, pulling a shirt out, holding both long sleeves at their ends and swinging the shirt around to roll it up before she sat back down with Bea.

"Now, arms out please," Maxine said, Bea easily complying.

She watched as Maxine made a make shift restraint with her shirt, doing a figure eight around Bea's wrists and making a knot, effectively tying her hands up. Maxine looked up at her with a smile.

"It's nothing crazy, no kinky cuffs or chains, just a little something to make it a bit hotter, without you feeling too uncomfortable. Allie will probably find it very sexy."

"You think?" Bea asked, trying to tug her wrists out, impressed by Max's crafty work.

"Oh yea. Plus, we know how much she likes grabbing at you," she said, Bea snorting and shaking her head at the truth of her friend's words.

"We should probably head to breakfast," Bea said, Maxine nodding, releasing Bea from the shirt.

They got up and began walking out, Bea pulling Maxine in for a side hug as they walked.

"Thank you for helping me. I never really had the chance to do things or talk about things like that because of, well… you know."

Maxine pulled Bea in for a quick hug as they walked.

"Me too. Kind of hard when most girls don't think you're girl."

Bea snorted and rolled her eyes.

"They're just jealous you're more of a girl than they are," she replied, gazing up at her friend, the pair sharing a moment.

"I'll go call Franky now and then you can get everything ready for your hair. I'll make Boomer sneak us food while we take care of it during lunch."

"That should work," Bea said, releasing Maxine and letting her turn to go use the phones.

"Hey, and Bea?"

"Yea?" Bea replied, pausing to look back.

"No matter what, at the end of the day, Allie loves all of you. Don't forget that."

Maxine gave her one last smile before turning the corner, Bea smiling to herself at the thought.

* * *

Bea was blushing furiously as she waited for her visitor to arrive, undergarments in hand. Maxine gave her the update while helping Bea do her hair at lunch, letting her know Franky was more than happy to assist Bea with such a big task. Bea knew Franky would never let her live this down, but sighed and relented, giving up trying to fight her friends at this point.

Maxine and the gang were in charge of distracting Allie after lunch while Bea saw Franky, Bea planning to come to the party part of the way through. Her foot tapped nervously as she wondered how Allie would take everything. Would Kaz keep her cool? Would Stella be chill with everyone despite being in Juice's crew? How would Allie like her hair?

"Holy shit Red, or… well, I guess I can't call ya that anymore, can I?"

Bea's head whipped around to Franky, the girl smirking cheekily at the, now, blonde. Bea rolled her eyes, standing up and going over to give Franky a hug, the brunette not shy as she checked Bea and her new look out.

"Not only are you doing a blonde now, but you are a blonde now," Franky said cheekily, hugging her back, Bea chuckling into her shoulder.

"I've done it before, many years ago. Thought I'd make a change for a while, let the red, well…"

"Be part of the past?" Franky said knowingly, pulling back to look at Bea.

She took some of Bea's hair in her hand, toying with it, nodding.

"Just when I thought blondes were always boring," she said, Bea rolling her eyes as she gestured for Franky to sit, still wearing her teal cut off shirt, some eye make up on.

"Gotta say Queen Bea, I don't think I've ever seen you look hotter," Franky flirted, Bea laughing at her.

"You realize we both have girlfriends now. Might not be wise to hit on me Doyle."

Franky chuckled back, leaning over the table.

"Wait till I try explaining to Gidget that I was buying lingerie for another woman," Franky said, tongue poking her cheek as she got Bea laughing and shaking her head.

"Hopefully she'll be understanding about this one time."

"It is for a good cause after all. The guards have it, has to go through security. You should have seen Mr. Jackson's face. Oh, I'm sure my grin didn't help matters either," Franky said, getting nostalgic about witnessing the Deputy Governor's discomfort.

Bea blushed, her hands covering her face.

"Fucking hell Franky…" she muttered, Franky cackling.

"Come on, I had to get some amusement out of it. Consider everything paid in full."

Bea laughed, looking at Franky, wondering how this girl did it.

"So… you think she'll like the color?"

"Oh, hells yes. It's wicked hot. Never saw you as a blonde, or with the highlights, but it suits ya Red."

"Yea… I'll keep it for a while. I figure… maybe I'll let the red retire for now, at least until I need it back."

Bea and Franky's eyes connected, an understanding passing between them. Franky was happy about the change. Bea needed to not worry about the top dog insanity for a while. Franky understood how taxing and draining it could get. While she seriously doubted this peace in the prison would last forever, she knew with Bea, Kaz and many of the women united, they would at least have some time to relax for a while, and Franky knew Bea deserved it.

"Hey, well. I'll be back for a proper catch up next week. I want to hear how you liked my choices," Franky said, standing up.

"Gotta leave so soon?"

"Yea, sorry. I mean, I loved the reason I had to leave work for lunch and all, but it was short timed. Next week I'll be back longer, plus? I can't wait to hear all the details," Franky said salaciously, getting Bea to blush again.

Franky laughed, standing up, Bea following her.

"Even if your hair isn't red, it's still not hard for me to get that face blushing, eh?"

"Watch it Doyle. I do talk to your girlfriend once a week as well," Bea said wryly, going in for another hug, Franky chuckling.

"Oy, that one does keep me in line."

"She's a keeper," Bea said fondly, looking at Franky happily.

Franky took Bea in, saw the lightness to her, saw how genuinely happy she was for the first time since she had known her.

"You're doing good Red. Keep it up. Even when shit gets hard, you keep it up, kay?"

Bea nodded quickly, bringing Franky back in for one more hug.

"You too," she said, the pair pulling apart slowly, giving each other brief smiles before Franky started backing away, waving her off.

Bea waved goodbye, walking back towards the guards to escort her out. As she exited the area, she found Mr. Jackson holding out a bag to her, refusing to make eye contact. Bea recalled what Franky said, blushing as she gently took the bag from Mr. Jackson, deciding to go off to the showers before she joined her friends back at H1.

* * *

"Max, where is Bea?" Allie asked, swaying to the music, everyone in H1 dancing around like crazy or chitchatting amongst themselves.

Kaz and Liz were on the couch chatting, neither woman drinking during the party. Stella, Sonia, and two of the Red Right Hand girls were playing a drinking game with cards, while Max, Doreen, Boomer and another red right hander were dancing to the music with Allie.

Allie had noticed Bea and Max not showing up during lunch, Boomer sneaking out in the midst of it. When she got back to the unit and found only Maxine and Boomer to be present, she grew curious as to the whereabouts of her lover.

"She had a visitor, but she should be back any minute!" Maxine hollered over the music, still jumping and dancing along, Boomer moving about like crazy, Doreen and her RRH friend holding hands and dancing about happily.

Sonia had done impressively well, a bottle of tequila, whiskey and vodka each present for the party, Allie still trying to figure out how she got it all in. She was even more surprised to find Kaz and the girls come over, along with Stella too, a cake in hand. Boomer had graciously knitted Allie a funny looking square patch that had an oddly looking piece of bacon on it with the initials BM. Allie lost her shit, especially when Maxine had to explain to Boomer that BM not only stood for Bacon Master, but also Bowel Movement.

Allie and Kaz had a nice little chat with each other, her mama proud of her and happy she was thriving in a stable environment, despite the environment being prison. She tried to get Kaz to drink with her, but it was a rare occurrence, especially in Wentworth, and the small blonde opted to spend time with Liz, the only other person there not drinking.

They were maybe a half hour into the party, and Allie already had a few mandatory birthday shots. The girls were bouncing around, but she really wanted to know where her girlfriend was.

"HOLY SHIT!" Boomer called out, pointing to the entrance.

Allie whipped over to look through the bars of the unit, Bea Smith walking past to come inside. Allie's jaw dropped as she looked at Bea, the confidence in her walk, her muscles accentuated with her cut off shirt, her highlighted hair making her look sexy as fuck, along with the slight added eye makeup.

Bea shook her head as she walked over and into the unit, nodding at the various women. She passed by Stella and the girls at the table, giving them a nod. As she turned to back to find Allie, she found the young blonde bounding after her, throwing her arms over Bea's shoulders and kissing her deeply.

Boomer laughed, and wolf whistles were sent through the unit, Bea rubbing up and down Allie's sides, letting the blonde have a very public display of affection for once. Bea chuckled into the kiss, pulling back after a few moments to look Allie in the eyes.

"You colored your fucking hair."

"Not a fan?"

"Oh no, I'm a big fan. I mean, I'll miss the red, but this… this is sexy as fuck," Allie said smiling, the pair's faces barely an inch from one another.

Bea chuckled her husky chuckle, leaning over to Allie's ear.

"Just you wait. There's much more where that came from," Bea whispered, making Allie shiver.

Allie for her part was in total shock, Bea pulling away and moving around her, walking over to sit with Kaz and Liz. Allie shook her head, smiling and stunned about her girlfriend's sexy new attitude. Maxine and Boomer danced over, pulling Allie back to them to continue letting loose to the music.

"Ay Bea, I like the hair," Liz said, looking it up and down, Bea leaning over and giving her and Kaz a nod.

"Thanks. Thought I was due for a change. Did you guys do the cake yet?" she asked, looking to Kaz.

"We figured we'd wait until they drank more, that way they have to something to help sober them up after," Kaz said wryly, Bea chuckling at her attitude.

Bea turned to look over the room, nodding to herself. Allie kept glancing at her, Bea only smirking in return. She was happy to see her dancing so freely, Boomer, Maxine and Doreen all in cahoots. Bea was pleased to witness the Red Right Hand girls all fitting in and Stella as well, who in the future might be helpful if she and Kaz ever needed the Hep C crew's assistance.

Bea looked back to Kaz and Liz, these women very aware of the blessing they were witnessing in this moment as well.

"Kaz?"

"Hm?"

Bea made eye contact nodding her head slowly.

"I'm glad we're sorted out. I don't… I don't know what's gonna come around the corner next but, we have twelve years together and… and whatever does come, I hope we can manage it… together."

Bea held her hand out, Kaz a bit stunned by Bea's efforts. She eyed Bea, looked at her hand and made Bea sweat it out before smirking, taking the hand into her own.

"Here's to hoping we never need to actually team up against anyone, or anything."

"Cheers to that," Liz said, glancing over to see Sonia at the table laughing with the women, wondering deep down if they already had a problem brewing in their ranks…

"Aww! Does that mean my girlfriend gets my mother's approval?"

Allie had bounded back over, putting an arm on Bea's shoulders and leaning over to them, smiling wide, Bea and Kaz sharing a look and shaking their heads at her.

"If you want to ground her, I understand."

"I'll let you handle it. You probably know a better way to put her in a timeout," Kaz replied, Allie pouting.

"Wait, I don't know if I like this you two being friends thing," Allie thought to herself out loud slightly buzzed, Bea pinching her leg.

"Go enjoy your party Alliecat," Bea said, looking back up to Allie, the blonde looking down and grinning at her, leaning down for a quick kiss before running back off to Max and Boomer.

Bea turned back to Liz and Kaz, Liz diverting attention to a different topic, bringing the women in for a discussion as the party unfolded around them.

* * *

The party was rather fun, all the women dancing at different points. Boomer gave Allie a hilarious lap dance, which was soon followed by Allie trying to give Bea a lap dance, the woman blushing like crazy and swatting her away. They finally cut cake and passed it around, Allie and Bea snuggling on the couch as they ate. Allie had let herself get drunk in the beginning, but then chose to sober up as she saw Bea not drinking. She was very curious as to what else Bea had planned.

They wrapped the party up, some of the girls still drunk as they headed off to dinner. Allie had taken a hold of Bea's hand, tugging her to go to their room.

"Do you need dinner?" Allie asked.

"No, that cake was enough," Bea replied, following Allie into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Allie stood in the center of the room, pulling out her little Bacon Master patch and waving it at Bea.

"Bacon Master or Bowel Movement. I guess I should be offended Boomer is basically calling me a shit, huh?" Allie joked, Bea chuckling as she walked over, cupping Allie's face and distracting her.

Allie tossed the patch over on one of the surfaces, letting Bea dominate her mouth.

"I have a surprise for you, for your birthday," Bea whispered.

Allie pulled back, eyes twinkling.

"What is it?" she whispered back just as softly.

Bea took a step back, keeping eye contact with Allie. She reached for the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up, unveiling a beautiful black lacy bra, which surprised Allie and made her mouth go dry.

"That's part of the surprise too, but not the one I wanted to show you," Bea said.

She threw her shirt off, and lifted an arm, slowly moving part of the bra away and turning to show Allie the small seahorse tattooed on her ribcage. Allie smiled, walking over, fingers brushing over it softly, observing her initials. She made eye contact with Bea.

"I remember what you said about the seahorses, about how they link tails, to stay together," Bea whispered.

She expected Allie to tear up or ravish her right then and there, but was surprised when Allie said nothing at all. Allie slowly pulled her shirt off, and then slowly stripped her bra off. Bea was confused, until Allie stepped closer to her, lifting her arm slightly to show a seahorse tattoo of the same design on her left ribcage.

Bea gasped, the same tattoo, but mirrored, so when they lied down facing one another, each seahorse faced each other as well. Bea saw her initials there like she had Allie's and reached out to touch the tattoo, looking up at Allie in total shock.

"But…how?"

Allie smiled.

"I overheard you talking with the girls that day, I was coming back to check on something but then paused when I heard you talking. So, then I asked Stella to do the same thing for me, but like a mirror, so it's like our seahorses are-"

"Linking their tails together," Bea finished, looking at Allie.

"Yea. I did it when we got drunk last week. Thank god we did, this was my first tattoo. It hurt like a mother fucker," Allie said, gazing down at her tattoo, Bea chuckling.

"So that's why you didn't touch me the past few days?" Bea said, Allie smirking at her.

"I figured you'd like having a break from me being all over you?" Allie asked jokingly.

Bea shook her head, brushing hair behind Allie's ear.

"I definitely did not," Bea said, her words making Allie feel that raw clench of desire in her gut at Bea's bold declaration.

Bea cupped her face, dragging her closer.

"Let me show you… exactly… how much… I didn't like it," Bea said in between kisses.

She pulled back, going to Allie's ear once more, whispering softly.

"Close your eyes."

Allie shivered, making eye contact with Bea before shutting her eyes and complying. Bea smirked, walking back to her stand and grabbing the long sleeve shirt Maxine had demonstrated on her with earlier. She walked over to Allie, happy the girl already stripped her top and such off. She gently pulled Allie's arms out, twisting and looping the shirt, creating a make shift restraint, Allie gasping as she felt what was happening.

Bea held Allie's wrists by the shirt with one hand, kicking off her shoes and socks and undoing her pants, going down to the matching black lacy pair of panties on her rear. She tugged Allie to her, reaching up to kiss her softly, Allie going along with her.

She released her after a moment, Allie opening her eyes to see Bea's twinkling brown orbs. She felt Bea's love pour through the look, leaning back in to Bea and claiming her lips once more. Bea slowly guided her to the bed, Allie adjusting to Bea's little addition to her arms. Her legs made contact with the bed, and Allie opened her eyes as she lowered herself to the bed. She gasped, taking in Bea's choice of lingerie, looking back up at the woman who seemingly transformed in the past few days.

"Bea-"

"Shh," Bea said, crawling up Allie's body, the blonde shivering deeply, surprised but more than okay with Bea taking charge, tying her up, adorning what she was.

Bea crawled up Allie's body on all fours, the blonde mesmerized. Bea hovered over Allie, taking her wrists and putting them above the girl's head as she lowered her body on top of Allie, the blonde's breathing increasing as Bea let her weight come down on her.

Bea leaned down to her ear, moving against Allie, letting her breaths send shivers down her spine.

"Keep your hands up there," Bea whispered, Allie feeling all of the shivers run through her body.

Bea smirked, happy to know her efforts were not in vain. She began kissing her way down Allie's body, down the centerline of her stomach, reaching her pants and slowly undoing them, pulling them down and off as she teased her legs and thighs with her mouth.

"Fuck, Bea."

Bea stripped Allie down, and took her time as she worked back up her body, massaging every part of Allie she could, the blonde's breathing going wild, in disbelief Bea was doing all of this, but enjoying every second. Bea finally reached her lips again, the new blonde reaching for Allie's wrists and pulling her arms to go around her neck as she continued kissing her.

Bea was happy she was strong, and pulled Allie up to sit on the bed. Allie's hands were bound behind Bea's neck, and Bea navigated Allie to sit on her thighs. Bea adjusted herself further, moving so Allie's legs hung off the bed, not able to touch the floor, completely sat on Bea.

The top dog smirked, not realizing how much this would turn her on as well, being so bold and taking charge with Allie. She cupped her face, Allie letting Bea dominate every part of her. Bea finally let her free hand drift down Allie's abdomen and over her thigh, reaching to her center.

"Fuck. You're so wet," Bea chuckled huskily, her raspy voice doing wonders to Allie.

"Damn, Bea," Allie replied, Bea slowly working Allie's folds, making her body jerk on top of her as Bea's fingers kept brushing against her sensitive nub.

Allie scooted closer to Bea, her hardened nipples brushing against Bea's bra. She wanted to feel Bea bare, but remembered the sexy lingerie she was wearing, and just felt herself pulse harder.

Bea finally moved in further, one hand wrapping around Allie's back to steady her, her hand slowly delving inside of Allie, fingers filling her and working her slowly. Allie moaned, responding in kind, head falling to Bea's shoulder as she worked her, Allie grinding harder and responding to Bea's movements. Bea plunged into Allie, slowly but firmly thrusting inside of her, Allie bucking against her hand more and more as she felt herself coming to the edge.

"Baby…"

Bea's hand reached up to grip Allie's hair, pulling her back so she could bring their lips back together, kissing Allie hard. Allie kept unclenching and clenching her fists, wishing she could just grab at Bea, forgetting how much she enjoyed simply grabbing her, touching her, feeling her in her hands.

Bea smiled as she kissed Allie, feeling Allie's walls begin to clench more and more, wanting to feel release. She slowed down, Allie letting out a frustrated whine. Bea let her thumb slowly brush over Allie's clit, Allie jerking at the sudden added stimulation, feeling like she was going to explode.

"Baby, please," she begged, Bea moving her whole body along with her hand and thumb, Allie grinding back in response.

"I want you to come Allie. All over my hand," she whispered, and Allie began to do just that.

Bea's words sent Allie over the edge, the blonde throwing her head back as her body began to clench and release all over Bea, the older woman's mouth going to Allie's neck, biting down and sucking, keeping her grounded.

Allie cried out, several shocked going through body as she bucked against Bea, the woman riding out her high until Allie began to calm down. She found Bea's mouth again and slowly kissed her, settling on Bea's lap, melting into her embrace.

"Jesus Bea…"

"Queen Bea. I don't think Jesus can do that," Bea joked, Allie shaking her head and chuckling.

"Fuck, you are amazing. Fuck."

"Happy birthday Allie. I love you," Bea whispered, slowly removing her hand from Allie, pushing her back onto the bed, straddling her and looking down at Allie.

Bea tasted Allie on her fingers, the blonde's eyes going wide, realizing she must have really been rubbing off on Bea lately. Bea looked down at Allie with a smile. For just a few moments, they felt like a normal couple, not in prison, not surrounded by hundreds of criminals. They were alone, the only two people in the world.

"Bea," Allie whispered, and Bea could tell Allie was shocked and surprised by everything, the lingerie, the light bondage, the taking control.

Bea leaned down, kissing Allie softly once again, letting herself rest on Allie, letting her core rub on Allie's thigh, feeling her own urge to be sated. She pulled back, looking into Allie's blue eyes, and as Allie stared back, she saw a lightness in those brown orbs she had never witnessed before. She was stunned, but deep down felt so happy, like Bea was finally unguarded, even if it was just for a moment.

Allie reached up to kiss her and pour her love into Bea, the top dog happily obliging. She felt Allie trying to get out of the shirt, but she reached up and pinned her hands there, Allie whining.

"I want to feel you."

"You're going to have to wait. It's your birthday. And I'm far from done with you."

Allie shivered once again, but smiled, allowing herself to not hold back her raw lust for Bea as they both let loose their desires…

* * *

Bea had to release Allie after a few hours in time for the count. Bea stood in her doorway completely calm. Though she hadn't let Allie touch her at all, taking complete control and focusing on Allie, she was still very turned on. The girls all wished each other goodnight, giving Allie final happy birthdays.

She went back to her room and shut the door, Bea surprised but going back to her room and leaving the door open a tad in case Allie came back in. She stripped back down to the lingerie she wore, looking at herself in the mirror. As opposed to this morning, she felt incredibly sexy and deeply empowered by taking control of herself, her life and her love. She pulled the bra to the side, staring a the tattoo again, happily observing how beautiful Stella's work was.

She heard the door close and knew it was Allie, not bothering to look away as she kept checking the tat out.

"Is yours healing nicely too? I don't feel any pain or itchiness, none, of that," Bea commented.

SNAP

Allie was lucky Bea's two wrists were right next to one another as she checked herself out. Bea looked quickly to her wrists, shocked to find legitimate handcuffs covering her wrists. She whipped her head back to Allie, who was smugly twirling a key on her finger.

"While your trick was very hot, I happen to have friends in high places here too," Allie said.

Bea was stunned, Allie placing the key on her nightstand, not before stripping her pajamas down and off, a very nice dark blue lace one piece on her body that was not there before. Bea's mouth opened and closed several times, blinking away her stupor.

Allie walked closer to her, pulling Bea's wrists down, cupping her cheek, her desire pouring through to Bea.

"Two can play this game of surprise," Allie whispered, leaning in to kiss Bea softly.

Bea let Allie kiss her, shocked the girl had somehow managed to one up her.

"I'm going to need to step up my game to stay ahead of you, aren't I?" Bea asked in between kisses, Allie laugh vibrating against Bea's lips.

"Probably. You can't be the top dog in everything baby," Allie teased, making Bea smile.

"That's okay with me," Bea replied, giving in as Allie pushed her towards the bed, pushing her down.

"Now, it's my birthday, and that means it's my turn," Allie said, getting on top of Bea and kissing her senseless, grinning internally that she and Bea were able to take several big next steps in their relationship on this beautiful evening, and happy to have her way with Bea Smith well into the night...


End file.
